A filter system is known from DE 10 2010 020 727 B4 that includes a housing that comprises at least two housing parts and a filter element, which is mounted via a releasable latching connection in one of the housing parts that functions as a mounting housing part for the filter element. The latching connection thus has at least two cooperating latch components, wherein one of the latch components is connected to the filter element and one of the latch components is mounted on the mounting housing part and at least one of the latch components comprises at least one latching means and one of the latching components comprises a recess corresponding to the latching means, into which the latching means hooks in the manner of a bayonet closure. The recess has the following regions: a closure region for housing the latching means during the connection of the housing parts, a retaining region for housing the latching means during opening of the filter housing, a translational region for loosening the latching means in the recess and an insertion and removal region for resistance-free connection and separation of latching means and recess.
A filter device is further known from DE 602 02 365 T2, whose filter element has a coupling device on one end plate that has an engagement contour beveled in the radial direction, behind which a housing-side snap hook can be snapped. Below the engagement contour, a ramp is provided that extends in a circumferential direction and whose radial distance from the central longitudinal axis increases in the circumferential direction moving out from the engagement contour. Via this ramp, a release of the snap hook from the engagement contour in the radial direction can be effected by means of a relative rotation of filter element and housing part.
The filter element has a latching component that is adapted to form a releasable latch connection to a latching component that is connected to a mounting housing part of a filter housing. One of the latching components thus comprises at least one latching means, and one of the latching components comprises a recess corresponding to the latching means, into which the latching means hooks in the manner of a bayonet closure.
The latching connection is activated and deactivated by means of a switching device having a switching link. For the removal of the filter, the filter element is inserted into the mounting housing part. By virtue of a first, pulse-like axial movement of the filter element, a switching lug is turned from the insertion and removal region into the closure region with the switching device. For removal, the mounting housing part having the filter element is separated from the housing part fixed in the system. The latching means is thus rotated automatically across the translational region into the retaining region of the housing so that the filter element is held in the mounting housing part.